One Small Battle in One Big War
by RavenpuffWholockian
Summary: The story of Parker Hudson, a young auror as he takes his stand against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names in one small battle during the First Wizarding War.


**One Small Battle in One Big War**

 **(A/N: I do not own any of the rights to the Harry Potter books. I am just a really big fan.)**

It was a dark night and Parker Hudson, a young auror crept through the tall grass in a field watching as aurors and death eaters sent curses at each other in frenzied madness. It was the peak of the first wizarding war and small battles kept popping up like this. Death eaters would gather in public, taunting at the Ministry which lead to great amounts of aurors being sent to that destination. Parker had only started recently but he had been the top of his class when he graduated two years previously. He pulled his wand out and crept towards the battle field.

At first, nobody saw him as he walked through the darkness. He held his wand in front of him, ready for any sort of surprise attack. He noticed one pair of duelers who were definitely not even, the auror shot spell after spell at the death eater leaving only time for him to get in blocking spells and no time for any curse of his own. That auror could not bring himself to use any of the unforgiveable curses which meant that unless this wizard could get backup this duel would continue on. Parker would have helped in that situation but there were aurors in much worse condition. Parker could hardly bare to watch one auror being cursed with crucio spell over and over. The wizard lay on the ground, limp and unconscious. One of the death eaters laughed and kicked the body away from him. Another auror was on the ground watching in terror as a laughing death eater with wild hair walked towards him as he tried to reach for his wand. She made her way to him and with a blast of green his life was stopped.

Parker felt sick in the stomach but continued forward slowly. He ducked down and sat on the ground, his body that was hard to see before in the dark was fully disguised in the grass due to his small size. Parker could hear the sounds of cries of pain and crazed laughs.

He considered his possibilities. The first option was to do what he came to do, fight against the bad guys, the death eaters until this small battle ended or he was dead. That had the pros of doing the little he could to stop He-Who-Could-Not-Be-Named, not that anything he did would make any sort of impact. The cons of that choice was the possible of him dying, getting injured terribly or possibly going insane from being cruciod. He had heard a few stories of that happening.

His second option was leaving. He could find someplace to hide out and stay until the morning and then he would go back to the Ministry. Of course that would mean he would not die, or get injured. There were also things that could go wrong, witnesses could prove that he had not been there and he could lose his job because of that. It was death versus losing his job. Losing a job was the obvious choice but it was also not what he came here for. He had chosen to be an auror to help save lives and that was what he wanted to do. He was a great wizard and could do this.

After his little pep talk for himself, Parker stood back up and faced the fight. He could see more people losing their battles but that could not discourage him. He found one of the death eaters who was standing there, looking away from him and he started to send a curse that he didn't need to say out loud but the wizard heard the footsteps and turned around quickly. Even saying it out loud this wizard was older and faster than Parker.

"Avada Kedavara!" the wizard was saying.

There was a flash of green and Parker's body fell limp to the ground. His wand fell to his side and blood spilled from where his head had hit a rock. His eyes stared ahead blankly. His heart had stopped as had his mind. The death eater stood doing nothing and in that second an auror quickly sent a curse at the death eater knocking him out. She looked down at Parker's dead body with a sigh.

"So many die too young."


End file.
